Born to be a Star debuted No.1 says IBC
June 1, 2013 Philippine TV as the third player IBC-13 gives up the broadcast landscape dimination by the two giant stations in the coveted Top 15 slots of TV programs in terms of viewership ratings. A certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar is now with her Viva-TV's newest reality talent show on IBC-13 called Born to be a Star one of the network’s original concept programs which premiered last September 30, 2012 (Sunday nights at 8 p.m.). According to The Kapinoy Network, the reality talent search show debuted No.1 in the ratings. From widening its network reach, IBC-13 is set on strengthening its Viva-TV programming content has redefined the primetime viewing by offering a variety of entertainment from movies, dramas, animes, comedy, game shows, reality shows and action-packed sports programs in the Kapinoy hit shows that appeal to its masa audience. Last September 30, 2012, Born to be a Star, her much talked about new reality show on IBC-13 producing Endemol franchise and Viva Entertainment stable of groundbreaking reality TV fare, for the first time of the local version the popular reality-singing talent search show for the contest and become the #1 show on its timeslot, has the Top 25 Programs and now fighting head-to-head in the double-digit-ratings game with ABS-CBN’s and GMA′s Sunday primetime shows. The Nielsen TV Audience Measurement (Mega Manila Individuals) and Kantar Media survey in the overnight ratings showed that with Anja's new talent show, IBC-13 won 30.3%, followed by the two leading networks ABS-CBN with 28.2% and GMA with 26.1%. Overnight household ratings released by AGB Nielsen Media Research’s MEGATAM (Mega Manila Television Audience Measurement) show and Kantar Media that Born to be a Star scored a 27.9% rating last April against ABS-CBN’s Pilipinas Got Talent (24.3%) and GMA′s Are You The Next Big Star (20.2%). It also shows that despite a slightly lesser number of households, more people within the households watching Born to be a Star. "We are ecstatic with the very strong rating of Born to be a Star and this is indubitable proof that Anja Aguilar, contrary to recent future superstar, is and remains a new TV host with a large base of local followers. We are confident that Born to be a Star will also deliver strong ratings during Sundays provide further lift to the ratings of our hit shows," shared Vic del Rosario, Jr., Viva Chairman and CEO where contestantrs gets the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a complete proucgion number of very own primetime TV in the rising singing superstar fans that the aspiring young singers for the reality talent-search show. This can be viewed as a significant leap for IBC-13 because it shows that the network is indeed a strong third contender and that it is attracting more viewers who welcome The Kapinoy Network′s fresh, homegrown and award-winning programming innovations that is very different from the shows of the two giant networks. The Viva team is extremely pleased with Born to be a Star ratings. IBC-13 is now sees some battle of the foreign franchises going to the giant networks: ABS-CBN and GMA having Endemol, FremantleMedia and Shine International. “''Born to be a Star” is expected to rake in more viewership ratings as host Anja Aguilar celebrates her birthday on the show with Marvin Agustin and hier mother Tita Joan. "'Viva-TV''' has already beginning in the winning hits on IBC, on the successful that phenomenal hit Kapinoy shows with Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA, NBA and ONE FC has proven to be a strong contender in the ratings race, even beating the shows are dominated by the two leading networks ABS-CBN Corporation and GMA Network. The addition of Born to be a Star makes IBC-13 truly the network to watch. It's any programmers superstars to have the stars are Richard Yap, Drew Arellano and Anja Aguilar in one network and on one night. And yet, despite having such big name hosts are produced by Viva Television, the great thing about our primetime lineup is that the three shows on the stars-studded are also focused on the audience, the shows all shine the spotlight on the people," said IBC Chairman Eric Canoy.